


Smoothie

by ChannieBlue



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: I love my girlfriend too much, Luwoo, M/M, literal rambles, woocus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 00:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14200978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChannieBlue/pseuds/ChannieBlue
Summary: So... This is basically just something I came up with and decided to write for my girlfriend. It's not huge or well written but she asked and I haphazardly delivered.Lucas is a huge people pleaser and Jungwoo wants to know why.





	Smoothie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iiteru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iiteru/gifts).



Curiosity wasn't something that plagued Jungwoo very often. He was usually perfectly content with not knowing about things that didn't necessarily concern him. You see, Jungwoo was the kind of guy who was told secrets. It wasn't really out of trust or friendship. The main reason was that Jungwoo simply didn't care enough to go spreading other people's gossip around freely. He liked keeping himself to himself, and that was that. His fellow members respected that fact and made sure not to push any of their business on Jungwoo unless it was absolutely called for.

Well, most of them. 

There was always that one person that somehow managed to get under his skin; not always in a negative way, and rile him up enough to want to be included. That one guy that made it his goal to bring Jungwoo into absolutely everything, regardless of the situation. He didn't really know if that irritated him or not, but he never acted on it.

If you haven't already guessed, that person was Lucas. He was so... Loud. There weren't many other words you could use to describe Lucas without somehow mentioning that he was in fact, not quiet. Along with causing a huge fuss within their fanbase, Lucas had also made quite the ruckus within the group. Everyone seemed to love absolutely everything about him, Taeyong included; which brought him a lot of freedom. He was the one guy you could always count on to boost the mood. If it was raining outside, Lucas is the one guy you can count on to either go out and enjoy it or create a fake beach inside. (Yes, he actually did that once). Despite his eccentric attitude and his constant need for attention, Jungwoo found that he could be rather decent at times. Without realising it, Jungwoo had developed quite a strong attachment to Lucas, one that the latter had absolutely no idea about.

The realisation of these feelings came around quite quickly; almost all at once. Jungwoo had spent his day rather bored, but he occupied himself with the 'care' or Lucas. Taeil had mentioned to him quite a few times that Lucas had a rather prevalent tendency to go overboard, and Jungwoo was the one known as his lifesaver. Was he hard to deal with? Yes. Was he loud, obnoxious, and even annoying? Yes. Did Jungwoo mind at all? The answer, even if he didn't quite know it at the time, was no. After saving the boy from three heated debates over whether he should have been in Chewing Gum or not, Jungwoo decided it was time for a slight intervention. 

"Lucas, seriously. As much as we'd all love to see you on a hoverboard, you need to stop bringing it up."

Lucas, as always, looked to the older members for encouragement. 

"Ten Hyung, Taeyong Hyung! Don't you think I'd look absolutely adorable on one of those?"

The older two laughed, despite being used to those kinds of responses from the boy. Lucas took a lot of pride in his ability to make his hyungs laugh. If he were honest, he'd say it was one of his favourite things to do. Lifting the mood was his speciality, and he wasn't about to be conquered anytime soon.


End file.
